Trouble Is My Middle Name
by Carolovee5
Summary: Suspension?Whatever.But youth correction sessions?Thats just cruel and unusual punishment.Then Bella meets a this hot guy there. The problem? His dads the principal.See what happens when responsible Edward gets pulled into an illegal situation.Literally.
1. A Broken Nose and Some Pissed Off People

** A/N Hey everyone! This is the just the trial run for the story, so please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

BPOV:

"Isabella Swan." My head whipped around. _Shit shit shittity shit._

"Hello principal Cullen. I'm guessing now would probably not be a good time to remind you, _once again_, that my name is Bella."

"You would be correct in assuming so." He practically growled. "Please follow me to my office."

"I really don't think _that's_ necessary."

"Now, Miss Swan. That's an order and not a suggestion we've been over this before."

"Well. No need to be snippy about it." I sprung up and sauntered after my usually calm principal.

Yes, Principal Carlisle Cullen had a reputation for being a calm, cool and collected delegator. Except when dealing with me.

Let's just say I had a…different sort of reputation.

"Now Miss Swan." Carlisle clicked the door shut behind us. "You know the drill, sit down in the chair and keep your snide comments to yourself."

"If you don't mind, sir, I like to think of my comments more as witty and comical."

"That's enough." His hands slammed down on the table. "What were you doing when I arrived at the common area today Isabella?"

"Could you specify what time this was, sir?"

"Miss Swan you are on my last nerve. I will ask you once more, what were you doing when I arrived?" I sighed.

"I may have possibly been beating the shit out of Mike Newton a little."

"I see. And how badly hurt was he?"

"Well." I snapped. "I didn't get a chance to finish. He would've had a broken nose _and_ a broken arm if _you_ hadn't showed up!"

"Miss Swan, you are appalling. Unfortunately the worst I can do under the circumstances is to suspend you for two weeks."

"Aw, how tragic." I pouted theatrically and Dr. Cullen smirked.

"And, you get to attend youth correction sessions every Saturday until you return to school."

"Ugh you have got to be shitting me! Just extend the suspension for God sakes!"

"I will see you in two days. Dismissed."

"So, there are really no other options?"

"Dismissed, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, whatever." I slammed the door behind me and trudged over to my delinquent friends.

"What's up Bells?" Emmet was sitting on the hood of Rosalie's red convertible, and she was yelling at him to get off as she always does.

"Dr. Douche just gave me two weeks suspension."

"Yea-ah!" He high-fived me. "We should hang out till mine lets off." He ticked the days off on his fingers, contemplating. "Then that leaves you five days all alone!"

"Don't worry." Alice skipped over. "I'm sure Rosie will get busted long before then."

"Hey, watch it freak show." Rosalie chucked something at her, but Ali dodged it neatly.

"You guys are missing the point. I have to go to youth correction sessions on fucking Saturdays!" They all grimaced.

"Ooh, rough stuff Bells. That's only two sessions though, right?"

"Two sessions too many." I grumbled, sliding into the backseat. Rosalie still stood resolute next to the hood, hands on her hips.

"Emmet, get your ass off my car! We gotta split!"

"All right ice queen, cool down." He chuckled to himself and jumped through the passenger side window.

The ride home was quiet. Ali was listening to her iPod while Rosie and Em were bickering. So I sat back and tried to enjoy the fact that I had two weeks of freedom ahead of me. Well, almost freedom. I would be spending my Saturdays with Dr. Cullen and his dumbass youth correction exercises. FML.

"We're here!" Ali sang, jumping out.

"Yay!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm, as usual. It's not as if I was freaking out about telling my dad or anything. Believe me; I had done this too many times before. It was just annoying to have to go through the whole damn process.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice sang as she walked in. "Guess who got another suspension today?"

"Gee, thanks Ali." I rolled my eyes. "Really. How old are you?"

"Bella." Charlie gave me a stern look and I sighed.

"This guy called me a whore, so…I simply gave him a _few_ good punches to the face."

"He was bleeding pretty good too."

"Bella!" Charlie threw his hands up, exasperated, and I shot my sister a look.

"Does this amuse you, Alice?"  
"Actually, yes, it does."

"Bella, I know you felt beating that boy was necessary, but look where this little stunt has landed you." I hated it when he did this.

"Well it would have been fine if Principal Cullen hadn't shown up!"

"But he did!"

"Alice! Do you have some overly obnoxious form of turrets?"

"Sorry! I'll leave." Giggling, she sprinted up the stairs.

"Bella, I'm disappointed." I know my father telling me he was 'disappointed' was supposed to be the worst thing ever, but my morals had basically gone down the toilet the moment I entered the real world. The words carried little weight anymore.

"I know, dad. Sorry"

"You're grounded for the duration of the suspension."

"A whole week?" I lied smoothly.

"Yes. The whole week."

"Fine." Sucker. I trudged up to our room and proceeded to smack Alice upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You're rude." I put my hands on my hips, expectant.

"Well," She smiled smugly. "It's not my fault you get in trouble all the time."

"Yes, I'm sorry I offended you, little miss perfect angel." Shaking her head, Alice stood to leave, but cast me a backward glance.

"You should just do what I do."

"And that is?"

A sly smile crept across her face. "Not get caught."

**A/N I hope you liked it! More to come if I get enough response. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Torture Session and the Great Escape

**A/N Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy!**

BPOV:

Alice's car pulled up to the school building with a very smug Alice driving.

There was a very pissed off Bella in the passenger seat.

"Can't you come with me? You need correction too!"

"Not according to the principal I don't!" She sang happily. "Have fun!"

Groaning, I stepped onto the sidewalk. My feet thudded softly on the faded concrete, sounding eerie in the total silence of the usually busy school grounds. The place was like a ghost town on the weekend.

I yanked open the heavy double doors and trudged inside. A receptionist peered suspiciously over her thin glasses at me from the front desk. Since I had absolutely no idea where I was going, I marched into the office area.

"I'm here for the torture session."

"It's in the gym." She answered, without missing a beat.

"Great." I took the long route to our athletic wing, and paused in front of the gym doors. Sighing, I pushed through.

Scanning the room, I saw there were only a few kids, and they were all creeps. Lovely.

"Hey!" I whipped around to see a studious looking guy with a clipboard. "Sign in."

"Oh. Sure." I stepped closer and noticed that he was…extremely hot. Nerdy? A little. But I could fix that. I smiled sweetly. "There you go."

"Thanks…" His green eyes darted to the sheet "…Bella."

"No problem." I took a seat and pulled out my cell, about to text Alice.

"Hey." I jumped, almost dropping the phone. It was the kid again.

"Oh, um, hi?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"Not yet."

"Oh good."

"Why are you here? You don't look like you need correcting." Well that sounded weird. He laughed, though and shook his head.

"Carlisle made me help out."

"And this is because…"

"I had nothing to do, all my homework was done."

"Uh-huh."

"Why are you here?" How could someone so hot be such a dork? Seriously.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just some repeat offences and Dr. Cullen'sgot it in for me. Bastard." He let out an awkward cough.

"You don't say. What sort of offences were they?"

"The kinds that are none of your business, asshole."

"Well then, I apologize."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I'm in a bitchy mood." I turned back to my phone, just as Carlisle stepped into the room.

"Miss Swan, please hand over your phone, or I will take it from you." Shit. I quickly stuffed it into my shirt.

"Go ahead Carlisle." I smirked. "Take it."

"Isabella Swan, you are impossible. The moment you take that out you will receive another session, is that clear?"

"Will do, Doctor." He glared at me before continuing on.

"You will all find packets under your seats. Take them out now, and fill out the first page." Then, apparently realizing the boy was still here, added, "Oh, and this is Edward. He'll be helping out today."

It just kept getting worse. The kid just had to have a dumbass name from the freaking 1800s.

I put the packet aside and leaned back in my chair. Dr. Cullen, looking quite annoyed, marched over. I stared up at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Swan, I hope you realize that if you do not complete the work, it does not count as a completed session."

"Ugh, seriously."

"Yes."

"Fine." I scribbled down my response, grumbling the whole time.

"Alright everyone, we will now go around and _everyone_" He glared at me "will read what they have written. Isabella, how lovely of you to volunteer to begin."

"I didn't say a thing you crazy old man. Get your hearing tested sometime."

"Read." He growled.

"Fine! Jesus. Ok, my name is Bella, not Isabella, and I was sentenced to this hell session because I beat up a douchebag. Not even severely, by the way, he was just bruised, a little bloody, and has a broken nose. I did this because the douchebag called me a whore. Thanks." I sat.

"Miss Swan, have I not asked you several times to watch your language?"

"Not today, actually, and the sheet said not to use real names."

"Fine." He held up a hand. "How did this incident make you feel?"

"I didn't know I was being psychologically evaluated."

"Answer the question."

"Well how do you think I fucking felt?"

"Isabella, what did I just say?"

"You still have not told me, _sir_!"

"Watch your language!"

"Okay! I was very angry because the not nice boy called me a not nice word. Happy?"

"Almost. What are you going to do to improve your behavior in the future."

I laughed. "Nothing really."

"Isabella…"

"Alright, alright. I'll be more careful next time."

"More careful?"

"Yeah. It was stupid of me to beat the…poop…out of this kid in broad daylight. Next time I'll do it in secret so maybe I'll never have to come to one of these fucking things again."

"Miss Swan, I am very disappointed in you. Your behavior has not improved one bit since I arrived."

"Now that I agree with."

"I am therefore assigning you to these sessions every week until I feel they've made a difference."

"Fuck! That's not fair!"

"I feel it is quite fair. And if you say another word I will make sure it is for the rest of the academic year."

Grumbling I sat back in my chair for a few minutes, ignoring the rest of the losers taking their turn. Abruptly, I sat up.

"Dr. Cullen, sir. I need a bathroom break."

"Miss Swan you are to sit there until the session is over."

"But I have lady troubles!" His face flushed redder than I've ever seen anyone's face turn.

"Fine. But don't take long."

"Thanks!" Works every time.

"Edward, please escort her to the bathrooms." Damn.

"Come on doc, what am I, three?"

"Just go." Edward's face was also pretty red. Sighing, I followed him out the door.

"You really don't need to escort me."

"Well, I sort of do. Dad's orders." I froze.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Carlisle? My father."

"Right." This was worse than I thought. Well…yeah, it was pretty bad.

"Um, we passed the bathrooms."

"I know. I'm getting out of here."

"You're not supposed to leave!"

"Yeah, well, you're not supposed to do a lot of the things I do. You comin or not?"

"Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind!"

"Shhh! Shut up! He can hear you if you yell!" I walked faster and Edward did too. I smirked. "So you are coming."

"No." He blurted defensively. "I'm…stopping you."

I laughed. "Oh really? How exactly is this happening?"

"Edward! Isabella!" I whipped around to see Carlisle in the doorway of the gym. "Get back here this instant!"

"Shit, run!" I grabbed Edward's wrist and booked it down the hall. He stumbled after me.

"Bella! Let go! Ow! I'm not coming!"

"I said get back here!" I glanced back to see Carlisle charging at us.

"Pick up the pace, Cullen!" He did, and we burst through the doors. Rosalie's car was ready and waiting. I pushed Edward in and jumped after him, shutting the door as Rosie screamed out of the parking lot. Emmet and Alice both shot a look at Edwardd and then to me.

"Who the hell…"

"Not important." I waved my hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you crazy?" Edward squeaked.

"Yes, she is." Alice smiled. "You can call me Ali, this is Em,"

"Sup." Emmet nodded.

"And the bitch driving the car is Rosie."

"Rosalie." She snapped. Alice rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean."

"Let me out of this car right now or I'm calling the police!"

"Calm down, I'm sure your daddy already did that for you. Lucky for us he is a horrible runner and didn't happen to catch our plate number."

"You're all insane! Where are we going?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"Here." Emmet handed back a glass of water.

"Thanks." Edward chugged it down, and within a few minutes, he was out.

"Shit, Em, what did you do?"

"Relax; it's just a little sleep aid. I was gonna save it to use on Bella here, but then I remembered she snores and it would be better used now."

"I do not snore!" I punched his arm.

"Hey! Let's just figure out where we're going."

"Rosie's right. We've been planning this escape for a month now and didn't even decide on a place."

"Fine, let's just think for a - ."

"Vegas."

"Emmet, we're not going to Vegas."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Yeah, Rosie, why not."

"It's just strip clubs and gambling. Not that exciting."

"Then we're going to LA. For sure."

"I could do that."

"It's an amazing city for street racing."

"Hells yes!" Em and I high fived.

"So its settled?"

"LA, here we come! God I'm so excited I think I'm gonna shit myself!"

"Emmet, that's disgusting."

"This is a long drive." Rosie snapped. "If you guys keep this bickering up I'm kicking you out."

"Aw, Rosie." Emmet pouted and started harassing her.

"So what about Edward?" I asked Alice.

"I'm assuming you mean this guy." She motioned toward him.

"Yes, dumbshit. This guy."

She gave me a slow smile and I groaned.

"We're keeping him, aren't we?"

"Hell yes we are."


End file.
